


Good morning  ☀️✨

by peacezenie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Donghyuck is whipped, Fluff, Getting Together, Johnny is vv whipped, M/M, just johnhyuck being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacezenie/pseuds/peacezenie
Summary: If Donghyhuck really thinks about how it all started he got lost in so many precious memories.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Good morning  ☀️✨

**Author's Note:**

> *not been beta_ed  
> *very short and random  
> *anyway hail Johnhyuck nation

Whenever Donghyuck thinks about how it all started, he got lost in so many precious memories that he ended up completely forgot why he even wanted to figure this out at the beginning. So he tries asking himself questions. Pretty good strategy, huh? When did this become a thing? Was there an exact day that his heart decided that _yes I will start going crazy whenever you're in close proximity with this specific man?_ Was it his face? Was it his abs? 

Nah, Donghyuck can easily discard that question. He still vividly remembers that one time he blushed so hard when Johnny hugged him for no reason, back to chest, both of them were shirtless, after a long day of practice. At that time, Donghyuck tried to play it off, joking about Johnny's soft stomach and the smell of his sweat to excuse himself a good enough reason to push Johnny away without selling himself out too much if the peachy color of his cheeks and the way he stuttered so freaking bad was anything to go by. So nope, definitely not his abs.

Was it because of something that he did for Donghyuck that got him all hooked? Well, this is a hard question, simply because there are so SO so many possible answers. Donghyuck considers himself as a pretty friendly and social individual. That being said, he can be quite timid with strangers, especially if they: A. are gigantic, B. looks intimidating, C. are older than him by 3+ years. And oh how Johnny fits all of those criteria. But days after days, Donghyuck can help but open up to him. The initial thoughts _he's scary, he's unapproachable, he's so old-fashion, I don't wanna mess with him,_ eventually turned into _he's nice, he's reliable, he's matured, he's comforting, he cares, and thank god, he's there._

He was there when Donghyuck got his first compliments from the strict trainers, smile so bright Donghyuck worried his face gonna be ripped into two parts. Johnny took Donghyuck out to a fancy bbq place and particularly forced him to eat until he was physically incapable of consuming any more protein for the next week. Johnny was there when he had his first real fight with Mark, bailing his eyes out from all the mean things they threw at each other out of pure spice and none from real intention. A warm hug, endless words of comfort and a few very unimpressive jokes were all Johnny gave him that evening. _he knows you didn't mean it, don't worry, no he won't hate you he would never, if he dares to hate you, I'll punch him in the face so bad that he has to leave the company, noooo, of course, I won't punch him for real, what kind of person you think I am._ But seriously, that was all Donghyuck needed.

He was there when Donghyuck debuted, padded his back, smile still so bright, _congratulation! you deserve it. you worked so hard for this._ And Donghyuck wanted to cry, wanted to scream that no you deserve to debut, you worked harder than anyone else. _don't look at me like that. hyung will catch up with you real soon. promise._ And maybe the way Johnny has always kept his words contributes a tiny bit to the speed of Donghyuck's heart rate. He was there with Donghyuck every morning for the past couple of months after they became roommates, waking him up to warm rays of sunshine that fight their way into the dim room through thick curtains with breakfast already prepared. _good morning cutie, the day can't start without the sun and I have work to do, bills to pay and children to raise, you know so can you wake up for this poor soul_. Donghyuck always ends up laugh still he's sober enough to get out of bed. The best way to wake up if you look into Donghyuck's ranking list.

Was it because of how Johnny's action always seems to mean something more? The way he can easily recall all the small details about Donghyuck's days that he himself didn't even remember telling, the way he subconsciously stared at Donghyuck a beat too long whenever he thinks no one is looking, the way he opens his arms so welcoming every time Donghyuck did so much as leaning just a tiny bit closer, the way he sneaks in kisses on Donghyuck' forehead, silently holds his hands, threads his fingers through Donghyuck's hair as if it's the most interesting thing ever, the way he holds Donghyuck a little tighter when he thinks Donghyuck already fell asleep during their cuddle. He makes Donghyuck feel special, feels cherish like he's the most important person in this whole wide world.

Or maybe it was because of- 

"Hyuckie! You're spacing out! I can literally hear the gear of your overthinking head moving."

The smile is apparent in Johnny's voice, and Donghyuck only then realizes where he is this whole time. He can't really see anything due to the darkness that envelops him like a thick blanket, but Donghyhuck can still hear the weird noises that his- their room's AC always makes, can smell the new scent that he put into the room purifier machine earlier today, can still feel the softness of his mattress and a very hard to ignore body that snuggles so so close to him. And it's so weird how Donghyuck's heart is beating so crazily hard right now, yet he doesn't think he has ever felt so at ease like this before.

Donghyuck pulls away a bit so that he can see Johnny's face, eyes work so hard to adjust to the darkness. He looks painfully casual and domestic this way, with messy bed hair, sleepy eyes, some pimples here and there, little stubbles sticking out at his chin, and a cute pout on his face that seems to be the result of Donghyuck not listening to whatever he said the last couple of minutes. Suddenly, all of Donghyuck's thoughts are silenced and condensed into one united overwhelming feeling of adoration. He can literally hear his brain scream _tell him tell him tell him_ even though he has no idea what he wants to say.

_Fuck it I'll say whatever that comes out._

"I have been wondering lately how it all started? Why my heart suddenly stopped listening to me and decided to go on a fucking race whenever you're around? Why I can't help but notice all the amazing things you did for me and become unbelievably happy every single time? Why I always give myself excuses after excuses to stay closer to you, to hold your hand, to hug you, to climb into your bed and demand cuddle, to feel incredibly upset whenever you so much as smiling at someone else."

And if Johnny's mouth has turned into a very round o, Donghyuck doesn't stop.

"So I keep on asking myself more and more questions, try to figure out my feeling, try to pinpoint exactly when and why I started paying so much attention to you. But the more I think about it, the more I realize it isn't really because of what traits you have or anything you did. Maybe it was all of them or none of them. At this point, it doesn't matter anymore. So Seo Youngho, I really really like you. Not in a hey you're my best bro although arguably you do actually are my most amazing bro, but yeah not that kind of like you know what I mean. The kind of oh I really enjoy your cuddles, hand-holding, and forehead kisses, although I would definitely enjoy it more if you don't just do it whenever you think I already fall asleep and only limit the damaged area around the top of my head. Like you know, you can actually kiss on the lips. I won't mind. Well, I actually will mind if even after I say it out loud and you still refuse to kiss me properly, cause I'm like 99.99999 percent sure that you also like me. But wait what if I read it all wrong and you actually like me in a you're my cute brother that I have no romantic feeling toward type of way, and you will start ignoring me because now I make thing awkward between us and I will never get the change to kiss you, and oh my god now that I say it out it feels so real and I want to kiss you so bad, and wow I'm rambling, but like I can't believe I'm that stupid, how could I have never thought about whether you like me back or not? I'm usually pretty smart in this-"

And Johnny, who has been in complete silence due to shock for the last hot minutes, finally lets out the breath he has no idea he has been holding, feels the tenseness roll off his body, and puffs out the loudest laugh ever. He stares into Donghyuck's eyes and welcomes the wave of warm and adoration wash over his entire body, let it show, no more hiding.

"Donghyuck, I love you so much. How could you think I do not like you back when the last two years I has been head over heels for you like a hopeless romantic and can even say a thing because I can't mess this up, whatever this is, the thing between us. I was ready to accept anything, any part of you that you allow me to have, as long as I could be close to you. And god you didn't help me just one bit, do you know that? Donghyuck, you sent me so many mix signals and I had no idea how to deal with it. One moment you came to me and held my hand likes I'm your Mr Right and the next moment your eyes shined so bright talking about someone else. And I can't even hate you for that because I know you're just so full of love and you appreciate people by their best traits only, and somehow that just make me love you even more. You can't even image how ridiculously happy I am right now and how long has I wanted to have you, to touch you the way no friend would ever have to right to. So, Lee Donghyuck, can you please kindly shut up for just a minute so I can kiss you silly now that I know for sure my feeling is reciprocated?"

And seriously, who Donghyuck is to deny the bestest man in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the sketchiness. I wrote this without much thoughts, head empty expect for Johnhyuck "double date" photo today sooo I have nothing to regret. Anyway let's be friends and talk Johnhyuck  
> twt: @catheismyjob


End file.
